m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This guide is intended to answer the majority of questions that concern the running of MinecraftCenter.net and various other details. Guide to VBulletin Here you can find an FAQ for vBulletin, who provide our forum software. MCCs BB Code Ever wondered how to make your text go bold or italic or all the many many other things you can do with text? Here's the complete list of all the BB tags we use here. MCC Terms of Service and Forum Rules Every member when they sign up is expected to keep to these rules. They're enforced by the moderators, and failure to comply will result in warnings, suspensions & ultimately a permanent ban. We recommend you read and familiarise yourself with them! Terms of Service Editing the MCC Wiki To edit the wiki, you must apply for an MCC wiki account, which will then be processed by a member of the MCC Wiki Staff. Rules TBC. The Administrative Forums These forums are located at the bottom of the main page and provide a place for members to come and sort out and any problems or issues. Questions and Suggestions If you have a question that has not been answered by this handy little guide, or you have any suggestion or comment you'd like to make that you think might make MCC that little bit better, then here is the place to post. All thoughts and comments welcome! All technical questions should also be directed here, unless it is a suggestion which can be debated on with solid information in which case you should look to the Technical Bazaar. Questions and Suggestions forum. Infraction Appeals and Discussion Technical Bazaar The Technical Bazaar, whilst not really the place for questions, is another place to go to seek answers about things that are going wrong with the forums. You should also frequently visit here as there may be important information in regards to the maintainability of the site, and information on disruptions to the service. The Technical Bazaar Signatures, Avatars, and Profile Pictures To discourage joining/posting simply to spam signature links all signatures are currently disabled for new users. Once you have 10 posts and have been a member for 24 hours you will be able to create a signature. Signatures are bound to a 550×175 pixel box automatically, with anything outside of that being cut off. The maximum file size of all signature images may not exceed 250 KB according to the current TOS. Custom avatars and user pictures must be uploaded to MCC from your User Control Panel. You will be told the maximum size of each when you try to upload them. At the time of this writing, the maximum sizes are 100×100 pixels or 80 KB (whichever is smaller) for avatars, and 640×480 pixels or 250 KB (whichever is smaller) for profile pictures. Some Frequently Asked Questions Here are the answers to some miscellaneous questions we've been regularly asked not covered elsewhere in this guide. ;How do I make polls? :To vote in polls you have to have 10 posts and been registered for at least 24 hours. You can only make a poll if you are starting a new topic. What you need to click to add a poll to your post is the 'Yes, post a poll...' box near the bottom of the screen. If you need to add a poll later then you need to PM an Administrator. ;What's the "Report" button? : button at the left of each post will generate an automatic email to all the moderators of that forum telling that that post has been reported. You can use it to tell the moderators every time you see a post that breaks the Terms of Service. While it is not our aim to create a generation of informants, experience has proven time and again that reporting a post that you consider offensive or disruptive is far better then attempting to deal with it "on your own", by either attacking the poster or threatening with some form of action in the thread. Furthermore, a report is the fastest way to alert the moderators about serious breaches of ToS as posting of porn and also to get yourself rid of ad-bots. Reporting posts is encouraged! ;How would I defend myself against flamers and trolls? :Hopefully you won't have to! But if someone does flame you or troll you, report their post using the Report button. DON'T respond in kind. If you flame someone who flames you, that just starts a flame war and you'll find yourself in as much trouble as the original flamer (provoker). ;What if I want to express my opinion about certain members and I want to contact them individually? :Try emailing them if they enabled their email address, or use the "private messaging" - PM. Be careful though, members do (and should) report harassing or annoying PMs to moderators. Just because it is a private message, it does not give you leeway to flame or troll others. ;Can I vote in polls? :To vote in polls you have to have 10 posts and been registered for at least 24 hours. This was introduced to prevent people creating duplicate accounts and spamming our site awards with them. ;Can I edit a poll that I created in my thread? :No you can't unfortunately, however you can report your opening post in your thread and ask a site moderator to edit the poll for you to whatever you want. Alternatively you can also create a new thread and report the old thread for deletion, whichever you prefer. ;Why can't I post any visitor messages? :To post visitor messages, you have to have 10 posts and been registered for at least 24 hours. This was introduced to prevent people creating duplicate accounts and spamming our site with them. ;Why can't I edit my posts? :Sorry for the inconvenience, members have to have 10 posts and been registered for at least 24 hours in order to edit their posts. This was introduced to prevent spam advertising accounts from editing their posts. ;How do I change my name? :Post in the Name change requests thread in the Questions & Suggestions forum and an administrator will rename your Username. Sometimes members use a typical username or special symbols in it and forget them hence they can't re-login again in that case use the contact us option and explain your problem in it. ;How do I make a Social Group? #Firstly, click on the 'My Account' button on the top left hand side of your screen (if you can't see it then scroll to the top of the forums). #Under the left header 'Networking' you should see a link called 'Social Groups'. Click on it. #On the bottom of the page you should see a link saying 'Create A New Group'. Click on it. :If you are having trouble finding the links, use your browsers search function (most likely by pressing Ctrl + F). Also remember to search the already made Social Groups to see if there is already one for your topic. ;How do I rename or delete my Social Group? :Just contact any Site Moderator and they shall rename\delete or edit your group description if need be. ;Where do I complain about moderators and their actions if I spot one or I feel I am being mistreated? :If you feel so then you should PM an administrator, you can also PM an administrator who oversees moderation on a daily basis. Current Moderation Overseers are: :*The Dutch Devil :You can also post about any problems you're having or your thoughts in the Moderation Commentary Thread where administrators will try to resolve your problem or answer any of your relevant questions regarding site moderation, it is best to be calm and coherent when talking about the matter in public as it breeds positive conversations which further breeds solutions and satisfaction. ::"Remember if you are being listened to then you should be receptive as well"~TWC's Old sage ;Can I delete\close my own thread? :No you can't unfortunately, you can report it though and request a site moderator in it to close\delete it for you, he\she may or may not close it at his\her discretion. ;I'm being harassed by a forum member, what should I do? :Report function is available in threads, visitor messages & even private messages so just use that and a site moderator will intervene and tell him\her not to do so as harassment is not allowed on MCC as per its rules. Server and Website Staff The Builders Council This is the governing body that runs the site. Its made up of one permanent member and a variable number of non-permanent members who contribute their specific talents to making MCC the best it can be. :Hex Officers names appear Bold and Bright Red on the forum display. The up-to-date list can be found here. Roles are typically: ;Permanent Officers :*'GrnEyedDvl' - The Site Owner ;Non Permanent Officers :*'Magefsx' - Modding Liason :*'Remlap' - Head of MCC Servers :*'The Dutch Devil' - Head of Forum Moderation :*'Viktor Tärnholm' - Head of Content Staff Forum Moderation Moderators are the people in staff responsible for enforcing the rules and terms of service across the forum. ;Moderators :MCC's front line policemen, ready to enforce rules with edit button and ban stick! Shown with their names in blue and bold and the moderator badge, these are the people responsible for the day to day enforcement of MCC's Terms of Service. :You can find an up to date list of Moderators here which have the following badge under their avatars: The Content Branch Brief Description ;Head of Content - Viktor ;Wiki Director - Connor93 ;Video Director - Hark ;Publication Director - Ynen ;2D GFX Director - Abbews The Technical Branch Normal Ranks The three Normal Ranks are as follows: ;Full Members :This is the basic rank that everyone starts out on and many thousands of our members never achieve greater than this. Full Members grants posting rights in almost all of the forum and they have the opportunity to hold content and technical staff positions. ;Local Forum Moderator :A Local Forum Moderator (or Local Moderator, Local Mod, or simply LM) is a normal member with Moderating powers inside a specific forum. They are usually devoted to this forum and its community. They are not counted as MCC staff. :They may do all normal moderating procedures within that forum, though may not infract (that is ban or suspend) users. Should a certain member break the ToS within that forum they should be reported as done all rule breakers. :A Local Mod is identified with a grey coloured name rather than the user black coloured name, and they may change their user-title. The Local Moderator title is inherited via Admin. Should you wish to become a Local Moderator of a certain forum you should get in contact with a moderator of that forum. Multiple Ranks It's possible for a member to hold multiple ranks or Officer Positions, and as such they will usually, but not always follow this precedent in choosing which rank to display. Administrators and Moderators will normally always display that rank over all others for quick identification. Post Count Ranks On the left hand side of each of your posts you'll note a number of things. First, your avatar, which you can set and change from your account control panel. Second, your Reputation, explained below. Third, your online status and add rep buttons. Fourth, your post count, and finally another rank. Unlike your Peregrinus rank, this one is entirely meaningless and conveys nothing. It's merely associated with your Post Count. The more posts you have, the higher this rank. It's actually your custom user title, and only Citizens, Local Moderators or MCC Staff have the ability to override their title with one of their own design. Here's the list of the ranks defined on MCC. Both titles and post intervals may be altered in the future. Reputation The reputation feature is a fun little thing that enables you to see your community standing with the other members. In theory, the more reputation you have, the more highly thought of you are by the other members of the community. It has no other real meaning, and many members choose to disable it. ;How do I give rep? :You can add reputation to a post by clicking this button, on the left : :You can only add 1 point of rep to each post and you can only give 7 points total a day. Additionally, you have to rep 5 different users before you can give rep to the same user again, in order to prevent rep abuse. ;Who can give rep? :Because of issues with account cloning in the past, where people created accounts just to give themselves rep, only users registered for at least 24 hours with over 10 posts may give rep that counts. Users with less than 10 posts or who have been registered for less than 24 hours will give a 0 rep point instead of 1, so any comments they leave will show up in your account, but you won't actually get a point for it. Please note, when a user jumps over the 10-post mark, rep they have given prior to that does not count retroactively. Furthermore, it may take an hour or so after your 10th post for your rep to start working, even if you've been registered for over one day by that point. ;How to know which member gave me rep? :Generally people also mention their username along with the rep comment, if they have not mentioned then it's an anonymous rep and thus can't be known. However if you have been insulted via rep feature then contact any moderator or an administrator as they have the access to view it & will remove the insult & take care of the offender as per MCC's terms of service. ;Where does reputation show? :Your reputation shows up in two places. One, on the left hand side where you post, a collection of symbols shows a rough guide to how much rep you have. Two, in your control panel. There's a more comprehensive display of the last 20 rep points you received, showing which post you got it for, who gave it, and any comment they left. ;Can I disable reputation? :Yes, you can disable your reputation in your control panel. If you do so, your own rep won't show up but you'll still be able to give other people rep as well as receive it yourself. ;What does it look like? :Each symbol represents a certain number of rep points. It starts at five, so if you have less than 3 rep points, you'll show a grey box for neutral rep. This is also shown by those users who have disabled the reputation feature. Reputation Descriptions Every set of reputation points have its unique description which are actually famous movie quotes & they change gradually to something else with increase of rep points on your user account, one can see the current number of rep points on his profile by clicking My Account. Below is the list of all descriptions sorted out as per number of rep points: Deleting your account/suspending yourself As a rule, MCC never deletes an account so it is impossible to delete your account. However it is possible to suspend yourself if you no longer have the time for MCC, or just need to take a break. To suspend your account just Private Message an admin with your request. To reinstate your account, use the 'contact us' button at the bottom of the forum index requesting to be un-suspended.